


Dreamers

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forgiveness, Mistakes, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood, Regret, Teenage Drama, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: With one final chance to chase after her dream, Veronica leaves behind her husband and daughters. She returns a year and a half later, determined to get them back and say, “I’m sorry.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Present Day**

 

Veronica stepped into the Snack’s Den, Riverdale’s local lounge and bar. It was as eclectic as ever – mismatching furniture in deep shades, hanging lights of all different colors and shapes. Everything was the same, and yet everything felt so different. Her nerves were so on edge that if someone spoke to her right now she might jump out of her skin.

 

It was that quiet time between opening and happy hour, a few people lounging and speaking quietly in the space, someone new that she didn’t recognize behind the bar.

 

She knew she had to be subtitle about her return, not come barging through for everyone to see. She took a seat towards the end of the bar, picking up the familiar cocktail menu, extensive with some new additions since the last time she had seen it.

 

“Hi there, what can I get you?” The pretty bartender asked her, Veronica’s dark eyes meeting her bright blue ones.

 

The girl was beautiful, probably in her early twenties, large breasts pushed up in her low cut shirt. Veronica had never been one to be jealous of other women. She knew she was beautiful, that ridiculous beauty that she never even had to work for. But still, now in her early thirties, she definitely noticed when someone was younger than her.

 

She considered ordering one of the new martinis, to see if it was any good, and to help with her anxiety, but instead she asked for what she really wanted, what she was here for.

 

“I’m actually here to see Sweet Pea. Is he in?”

 

The girl frowned a little but nodded, “Who should I tell him is here?”

 

“His wife.” Veronica answered in mock confidence, sitting up taller on the barstool.

 

The shock that ran through the girl’s eyes was quick but unmistakable. She gave Veronica a nod and disappeared from behind the bar and into the back.

 

Veronica looked around while she waited, smiling softly at what she’d created. The interior design was all her and she was really proud of it – this little thing she helped achieved and everyone seemed to love. When the reviews filtered in on the longue when it had first opened, one of the things people liked the most was the décor and atmosphere. Sweet Pea had been so proud of her, and she remembered how warm and wonderful that felt.

 

When she saw him appear from around the corner it felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest, beating hard and loud. She ached for him.

 

She stood to greet him. It hurt how badly she missed him. He looked as gorgeous as ever, but instead of the smile she loved so much he was looking at her with something closer to a frown.

 

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could greet him, he gripped her arm and pulled her towards the stock room, making her almost trip over herself as her legs failed to keep up with his long strides.

 

“What are you doing here?” He demanded, his voice a sweet melody to her ears, even though it was angry. He’d refused to speak with her for so long, so at least this was _something_.

 

Her eyes watered as she swallowed the lump in her throat, “I missed you, baby,” she offered, reaching out for his arm.

 

He shook her off him as he backed up in the small space, his hand rubbing over his face the way it did when he was irritated or trying to keep his anger in check.

 

“Sweet Pea,” she tried again, gently.

 

“Yeah, Veronica?” He asked harshly, “You missed me?”

 

She stood back for a moment, the hurt written all over his face making her heart drop into her stomach. “Of course I missed you. Every day.”

 

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have left me and our daughters,” he offered, like a punch to her gut. He was never one to dance around an issue – always right to the point.

 

“I know,” she nodded, a tear spilling down her cheek, desperately wishing he’d hold her and kiss her.

 

“Fuck, Veronica!” He startled her, slamming his open palm into the cabinet next to him.

 

She reached out for him again, this time gripping his forearm tighter, “I’m sorry,” she said weakly, not knowing what other words to give the man she had hurt. The kind of hurt one could only inflict if love was there beforehand.

 

“I love you so much,” she told him, like she had told him every single day through texts and voicemails. “Can I please come home? I need to see my girls.”

 

He looked at her then like she was crazy. “You think they want to see you? The mother that left them without warning?”

 

Tears fell heavily and quickly down her cheeks, “I…”

 

When she didn’t have a reply, he continued, so much rage clearly eating him up. She left him; she did something he never thought she would. She’d left such a huge hole inside him. She knew all that, and she really was sorry.

 

“No, you can’t fucking come home. They don’t want to see you. And neither do I,” he pushed her hands off him, making her stumble back and stare at him.

 

“You can leave the way you came.”

 

**2 Years Earlier**

 

Veronica’s hands shook inside the soapy water. She’d been washing the same dish for probably well over a minute now, staring out into the dark backyard from the kitchen window. She was so in her own head that she didn’t even hear Sweet Pea enter the kitchen, not until he was wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning down and pressing his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling and moaning contently.

 

She swallowed, leaning her head back against his chest, “Are the girls asleep?”

 

“Yeah, baby, it’s just you and me until morning,” he said suggestively against her skin, kissing her there, and making her even more nervous.

 

“Can we talk now?” she asked lowly. She’d told him earlier that they needed to talk and she couldn’t hold off any longer.

 

“Yeah, what do you want to talk about?” he asked, moving his large hand so it was covering her whole stomach. “Have you decided?”

 

She closed her eyes at the hope in his voice, the love spilling from his hand into her. He’d been asking for another child for a few months now. Veronica knew the answer; she’d never been ready for kids, and she wasn’t ready for another one now. But Sweet Pea was so hopeful. He loved being a dad, and he was incredible at it. Being a parent came so easily to him. Just another way they were complete opposites.

 

“No. Please. Can we just talk, at the table?” She asked, stepping to the side and slipping out from between him and the sink. She grabbed the nearby dishcloth and wiped her wet hands, leaving the rest of the dishes in the water.

 

He looked down at her with a frown, but then nodded, with a nervous hand pushing his hair back. The two sat at the kitchen table, so close that her knees were in between his, facing one another and holding hands.

 

“What’s going on, baby?”

 

She looked into his dark eyes, the eyes she’d been looking into since she was seventeen, eyes that knew her inside out. “Do you love me?” she asked with a constrained throat.

 

He frowned even more, sitting taller on the chair and moving his hands to her hips to bring her in closer to him. He kissed her forehead lovingly. She could tell she was worrying him. All he ever wanted was to protect his girls, make sure they were safe. He was the best.

 

“It’s okay if you’re not ready. Maybe next year?” He told her, the disappointment clean on his face.

 

“It’s not that, SP,” she shook her head, looking up at him then. “Tell me you love me.” She said again.

 

“I love you more than anything, Veronica. You’re the love of my life, the mother to my beautiful daughters. You’re my life, baby. I’m sorry if I don’t tell you that every single day. I should.”

 

With a shaky breath she looked at him again, "Please just hear me out? Don't get mad right away, okay? Please?"

 

"You're scaring me, Veronica."

 

"I got a job offer in Manhattan." She got out in a rush. She had to tell him. She’d regret it forever if she pretended it didn’t happen and walked away without trying.

 

The air grew thick around them as he became stiff, confusion lacing his familiar dark features. She knew him too, inside out. This wouldn’t go over well.

 

"Cheryl gave this club owner my contact info and we've been going back and forth. I've had a few Skype interviews." She explained.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" His anger was going to flair up, they both knew it.

 

"You know why. Because you'd tell me there was no point - it's hours away from home and our whole life is here." She knew every argument he’d make to stay.

 

"So if you know all that why did you even go through with the interview process?"

 

"To see if I'd get it?" She wondered out loud, "To show my girls it's okay to chase their dreams... for myself too." She'd been drowning inside herself for years, her best years fleeting as she raised their daughters and made them a happy home. Her dreams had been put on hold.

 

Slowly, staring at her in a way that made her even more nervous, he let her hips go and sat back in his chair. She watched as he dropped his head back, his strong jaw tensing as he ran both hands over his face in an attempt to stay calm.

 

She placed her hands on his thighs, sitting taller and closer to him. 

 

"It's a one year contract. They offered me the two-bedroom apartment up stairs. They gave me the information on the schools nearby for the girls - "

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped, looking back at her. She realized then that he probably hadn’t processed anything she’d said and she was already throwing so much more at him.

 

"I'm asking you... look at the contract with me. Consider moving to the city for a year. We can come back if I don't make it in that time. I just want one year, baby. I want to try."

 

"Our home is here. Our business is here. Who’s going to run The Den? Our girls’ lives are here. You want to just up and leave everything? You want to do that to our girls?”

 

"Toni can look after the business.” They each owned a third, and she’d already asked Toni about it anyway. “And they're kids, SP. It'll be an adventure for them. Please. Just let me show you everything before you say any more.”

 

He placed his hands atop hers, "The answer is hell-fucking- _no_ , Veronica. You are not taking my girls. And if you want us to be okay you won't go either. We're a team."

 

"And I'm asking for you to support me. I just need a year. Please let me give you all the information before this turns into a fight. I love you and I just want us to work together."

 

“You going behind my back about all this isn’t being a team.” She understood where he was coming from, and she hoped he didn’t feel betrayed that she’d done all this behind his back before coming to him about it. But she knew if she’d been up front about it, it wouldn’t have happened at all.

 

"I'm 31, SP, I don't have anymore time to waste. Please… this is my dream, and I want you and the girls with me." All she ever wanted was their support. She tried to give them everything she had, but she didn’t feel like she had anymore left to give. Her dream had been dying for years and she couldn’t just let it end this way. She couldn’t regret not trying.

 

When he stood abruptly, she leaned back in the chair, her hands tucked into her lap as she watched him. He headed for the front door and she followed, reaching for his hand when he slipped his jacket on.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I need air.”

 

“Don’t just leave,” she pleaded, following him as he stepped out of the front door.

 

“Don’t push me right now, Veronica!” He said sternly, making her pause and stare up at him with hurt in her eyes.

 

She watched him as he got onto his bike and sped out of their drive way, probably heading to the Whyte Wyrm, the Serpents hang out and club house.

 

That went just about as badly as she expected. With a shiver at the cool night air, she stepped back inside.

 

Needing to stay occupied, she finished the dishes, still standing there when she was finished, looking out aimlessly as the horrible feeling washed through her body. Despite having an amazing husband and two perfect daughters she felt so alone, her heart aching with guilt at the feeling, a toxic mixture that made her want to curl up and cry.

 

Her life wasn’t anything like she planned it would be.

 

She found herself falling in love with a bad boy biker from the wrong side of the tracks at the young age of sixteen. And by seventeen she was pregnant – forced to choose between SP and her parents.

 

She didn’t want to choose, but in the end it was SP and the baby. She went from living in a penthouse to a trailer, from having an education and career in front of her to motherhood - something she didn’t feel she was cut out for, not at such a young age anyway.

 

But SP was so happy and determined to make it work for them. He was working day and night; every free second spent tending to her needs and worries. She could tell he was exhausted, but he never once complained, holding her every time she cried for her parents, telling her he’d always be there for her, she’d never be alone.

 

When Veronica turned 21 she got her inheritance from her grandparents, and by 22 they were able to buy their house with it. It was a real fixer upper – but with Sweet Pea’s handyman skills and an endless supply of Serpent friends who wanted to help, the house ended up looking brand new in a matter of months.

 

When their daughter Alana started school Veronica started working part time at the town hall. She hated it, but at least she was contributing financially.

 

At 25 they had another surprise, their second daughter Mina. They weren’t sure exactly how it happened, since they used protection. But Sweet Pea often joked that their sex was so explosive that they just couldn’t help but produce beautiful babies with it.

 

They had also saved enough money to start their business with Toni – SP’s best friend and the girls’ godmother. They each owned one third of The Snake’s Den, a trendy bar and lounge with a very extensive martini menu. It quickly became a hit. Veronica handled the books and Toni and SP did all the rest.

 

With each year her dream of being a singer was slipping through her fingers, further and further away.

 

She tossed and turned in their bed until she heard him return, hours later. She waited for him to come to bed - they hadn’t spent a night apart since she moved in with him at seventeen. Even when he was out on Serpent business he still came to bed some time before morning.

 

When she went in search of him she found him on the couch, jacket and shirt thrown over the armrest as he lay on the couch. Without a word she approached, timidly getting on top of him and snuggling into his chest. A tear escaped when he wrapped his arms around her, no words spoken until morning.

 

He acted like everything was normal. He wouldn't talk about it with her every time she tried. She tried leaving the contract and information out for him to read, but he always acted like it wasn’t there.

 

The manager of the club told her he needed an answer, because if she didn’t want it he had a number of people who did. It took every ounce of energy for her to decide, all her thoughts focused on it – the positives and negatives.

 

In the end she accepted the job offer, leaving Toni behind to hold her family together – she was the only person Veronica trusted to do it.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Pea was shaking. He didn’t know seeing her again would have such an affect on him. Every way she had hurt him had come crushing down on him; his throat feeling like someone even stronger than he was was pressing down on it.

 

After Veronica had left The Den he stormed back to the office, ignoring Amber, who seemed like she wanted to ask if he was okay. Toni had hired her – she was trying to get into her pants. But it ended up backfiring. Turns out the young blonde liked older men, she’d been extra flirty with Sweet Pea since they hired her and he just couldn’t deal with it right now.

 

He hadn’t realized how much time had passed until Toni entered the office – here to take over for the night while he went home to his girls. The look on her face made it obvious she knew Veronica was back.

 

“Hey,” she greeted, like everything was normal.

 

“Fuck you,”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him as she removed her jacket, “Fuck you too,” she shot back coolly. Sometimes he hated his best friend.

 

“You could have warned me,”

 

“Would it have helped anything?” She asked seriously.

 

He glared at her. Toni had always been _his_ best friend, and at first, when Veronica had moved into his trailer, he liked the way Toni had become such a good friend to his pregnant girlfriend, but _now,_ now it was just annoying.

 

“Whatever, I gotta go. Are the girls home?” He could hardly think straight, but he was still a father above all else and needed to put his girls first, unlike some people.

 

“Yeah, I just dropped them off,”

 

As he grabbed his jacket and went to leave, Toni stopped him with a hand on his arm, “You’ve got to talk to her, Sweets. Sooner or later.”

 

Without a word he pulled away from her and left, ignoring Amber again and the few other people who had arrived for their shifts. He had to talk to his wife like he needed a hole in the head. He was still mad at Toni whenever he remembered that she knew Veronica was planning to leave.

 

The drive on his bike didn’t clear his head like it usually did. He had no idea what to say to his girls. Would they be happy their mother was finally home?

 

He had to make sure they were okay, while also dealing with his own anger and pain. It had been the hardest thing he’d ever done – she broke his heart leaving him like that.

 

Counselors at school helped with the girls, and Toni, despite him not wanting to admit it, was always there for them, in a way he didn’t deserve. No matter what hateful words he spat at her those first few weeks of Veronica being gone, Toni would just sit and take it.

 

Everything was normal when he got home – at least the _new_ normal.

 

Mina was doing her homework at the kitchen counter and Alana was in her room - probably snap chatting or whatever teenagers did these days.

 

He ignored Veronica’s return for now. He’d spent countless nights imagining what thing would be like when she came back – _if_ she even came back. But now that it was a reality, he didn’t know if he could deal with whatever reactions the girls were going to have to it.

 

“Hey, baby,” he tried sounding cheerful and relaxed, giving Mina a kiss on the head and taking his jacket off.

 

“Hi, daddy,” she smiled, “how was work?”

 

It made him smile how his youngest was always so considerate of others.

 

“It was good, baby, real good,” he lied, checking on the slow cooker to make sure the chicken had cooked through. “How about school? Did you get a lot of homework today?”

 

“School was awesome,” she smiled, beginning to rattle off something new she’d learned. His eight year old was smarter than he was; he’d admit to that any day. She was going to do great things in her life – anything she set her mind to.

 

“I don’t have too much homework; I just have one more question to answer then I can help you with the rest of dinner.”

 

He watched her, trying to push the feeling of dread away.

 

She was such a strong little girl; she was always helping him, and even comforting him when Veronica had left. He didn’t want her growing up before she had to. His sorrow shouldn’t be hers. She deserved better – she deserved two selfless parents - parents who’d be there for her whenever she needed.

 

With his overwhelming guilt, he went to give her another kiss, “You’re the sweetest girl in the world, you know that?” he told her

 

She giggled and pushed him away.

 

“Don’t worry, baby, you just take your time with that. I’m going to get your sister to help. There’s more to life than her phone,”

 

He walked through the house and knocked on Alana’s door, opening it when she yelled for him to come in.

 

“Hi, daddy!” She said excitedly, hopping over to him to give him a hug.

 

She wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into him. He kissed the top of her head and held her close, so emotionally drained that he didn’t realize she was being so sweet because she probably wanted something.

 

He could usually never say no to her. She looked so much like her mother, and she was a total daddy’s girl – a combination that held a soft spot especially reserved for her.

 

He held her for longer than usual, so much so that she frowned and looked up at him, “What’s wrong, daddy?” she wondered.

 

He cleared his throat and fought not to show her that something was indeed wrong, “What’s wrong is that you aren’t helping with dinner. Come on, if you’re not doing homework, you’re helping with dinner.”

 

“Okay,” she replied cheerfully – too cheerfully – and headed into the kitchen ahead of him, prepping the veggies.

 

He watched her with a curious eye, Mina smirking at him.

 

“Do you know why she’s being so helpful?” he asked, enjoying this time with his daughters.

 

Alana mocked shock and asked, “Can’t I just be helpful because I love you so much?”

 

“I mean, that would be nice, _but_ …” Sweet Pea teased, winking at Mina when she laughed.

 

“She’s buttering you up so you’ll let her go out tomorrow night,” Mina spilled.

 

Alana gave her a stare but then smiled sweetly at him, “Please, daddy, everyone’s going to Stephanie’s party, _everyone_ ,”

 

“You know you have to look after your sister Friday nights, young lady. Saturdays are your late nights, and that’s just because I’m generous,”

 

“Nine pm is hardly late.” She groaned, ignoring the vegetables now that she was in full-blown negotiation mode, “Can’t you swap with aunt Toni? Or can’t Mina stay with aunt Betty?”

 

“No, I can’t swap and it’s not aunt Betty’s job to look after your sister. She’s got a brand new baby at home.”

 

“It’s so not fair! I never get to go to anything fun!” Always a drama queen, Alana was on the verge of tears

 

“I don’t need her looking after me anyway. Let her go.” Mina sighed, probably not wanting to listen to another fight between the fifteen year old and their father.

 

It was getting increasingly harder to raise a teenaged girl.

 

“See?” Alana pointed out, “She doesn’t need a sitter… Daddy, please, _please_ ,” Usually he would give in, but since Veronica hadn’t been around and he had to do it all alone, he had to learn how to say no.

 

When Veronica was around it was easy to let her be the bad guy.

 

He never once expected her to leave him the way she did. He thought they were unbreakable. Clearly she hadn’t felt as strongly.

 

“No, Alana, I won’t say it again. I don’t ask a lot of you,”

 

“Yeah right!” she yelled, throwing the knife down with the vegetables. “You never let me do anything! Why am I always being punished for mum leaving us?” She cried, tears already spilling at the dramatics, “I may look like her, but I’m not her!”

 

Sweet Pea stood shocked as she ran out of the kitchen. His shock was dissolved when she slammed her bedroom door shut, the whole house shaking.

 

He sighed and Mina gave him a smile, “Give her a minute, dad, she’ll get over it.”

 

The two of them finished making dinner, Alana’s words eating at him the whole time. She wouldn’t come out of her room the entire night, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He pushed Alana’s door open, without her permission, and went to sit with her on her bed.

 

“I’m not trying to punish you for mum leaving… Her leaving had nothing to do with you or your sister, you know that, right?”

 

She didn’t reply, looking away from him and trying to ignore him. He hated seeing either of them upset or sad. It was the hardest thing to go through; seeing your kids were in pain and not knowing how to fix it.

 

Without wanting to, he did it anyway – sighing, he said, “You can go tomorrow, I’ll find a sitter for your sister,”

 

And it was that easily that she threw her arms around him and finally went out to eat some dinner.

 

* * *

 

In bed that night, he scrolled through the endless texts and voicemails from Veronica – words of sorry and love. He wished she’d never left, he wished she could just be next to him now, like she had been for nearly fifteen years, so he could make love to her.

 

When he woke up the next day, he had a new text.

 

_I’m sorry for just showing up like that. I should have given you warning. I hope you’re okay. Please meet me somewhere to talk? I’m free whenever you are._

 

He stared at it for far longer than he should. Yes, he had to deal with this, but he didn’t want to. It took a long time to reach a new normal when she left, now she’d shifted all that to shit too.

 

It wasn’t until much later that he texted her back. Alana had already left to get ready at her friend’s house for the party (she’d also talked him into letting her stay over – after he spoke to the girl’s mother, of course) and he had yet to find anyone to stay with Mina.

 

“She has a mother, you know,” Toni pointed out while he was on the phone with her.

 

 _You should know, you’re giving her solace at your home, you traitor._ He thought.

 

“I can’t just leave her with a mother that left her without warning,”

 

He could _hear_ Toni rolling her eyes, “Despite what you think, _you asshole_ , those girls are as much her life as they are yours. Women are allowed to be great mothers _and_ have their own dreams too, you know. Mina will be totally fine with her. Kids are resilient. I bet she’ll be happy to have her mum back.”

 

So, very reluctantly, he replied to the text,

 

_Can you come look after Mina tonight? I have to work until close._

 

Her reply came seconds later,

 

_Of course, just tell me when._

He opened the door for her when she arrived right on time – beautiful as ever, if not more so. He hated that he even noticed. He wanted to hate her, for the pain she’d caused him and the girls. He didn’t want to be noticing how beautiful she was.

 

“Hey,” she greeted softly, stepping in when he stepped aside.

 

It was strange, like the house remembered her – the person who made it such a warm home, and suddenly the temperature rose.

 

“She doesn’t know you’re back,” he simply said.

 

“Oh,” Veronica nodded in understanding, “Where’s Alana?”

 

“At Stephanie’s house for a party. Then sleeping over Kerri’s.”

 

“Kerri?”

 

“New girl,” he replied, wanting to add, _if you had been here you’d know_. But he didn’t have the energy to fight right now.

 

When Veronica just nodded once in understanding, he went on, “I figured it’s best we’re both here when we tell each of the girls.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” she agreed. He could tell she was nervous, just like him. He hoped Mina would be okay, and he hoped this wasn’t a mistake.

 

“Thank you,” she added softly. He didn’t want to acknowledge her words; he didn’t forgive her.

 

“Mum?”

 

They both turned towards the little voice, seeing their youngest had spotted them.

 

“Hello, my love,” Veronica answered softly, Sweet Pea swallowing at that voice that could make him do anything. But no, he had to stay strong.

 

To their surprise, Mina ran over to Veronica, the force of her hug making Veronica laugh lightly and drop to her knees so they could hug properly, both holding on for dear life.

 

Mina cried as Veronica hushed her though her own tears, whispering, “I missed you so much, my baby… I love you,”

 

Mina wouldn’t let go, not until Veronica cupped her little face, “Mummy’s here, baby, and I won’t ever leave you again,” Mina nodded, “I promise,”

 

He wiped his tears away before either one of them could see, watching the way Veronica mused over how beautiful Mina was, “You’ve grown so much, baby… You’ve got daddy’s eyes and smile,” she said lovingly, kissing gently all over their daughter’s face, making her smile happily.

 

Mina stroked back her mother’s dark hair, and for a second he wished her could touch her like that too – to remember she was real.

 

Veronica looked up at him through happy tears, giving him a smile. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze and reaching for his jacket.

 

“Call me at work if you need anything, okay? You know the number.” He told Mina.

 

She didn’t let go of her mother, just nodded at him, and he rushed through the front door, exhaling the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He couldn’t do it; he couldn’t stay in that house for even one more second.

 

The night dragged, even though they were busy. Amber asked if he was okay, and he wished he hated Veronica enough to just give into the young woman – take his frustrations out on her in his office or the very stock room he’d fought with Veronica in yesterday.

 

That way he could hurt her as badly as she’d hurt him.

 

Would she ever care if he slept with someone else?

 

He couldn’t. He hadn’t been able to sleep with anyone else, despite his Serpent friends assuring him it’s what he needed to let all this Veronica pain go.

 

Fuck someone else and forget her. Or at least ease some of his tension.

 

He could never forget her. Even though he’d been sleeping with the same woman since he was seventeen, it never got old or boring, it never grew less passionate.

 

Upon finally closing up, Amber offered him her shoulder to lean on – whenever he needed. He appreciated it, even though he knew she was offering much more than just her shoulder. He was exhausted. He wished for the nights he got home to Veronica, already in bed. She’d wake up and play with his hair until he fell asleep, comforting him enough to do so.

 

When he got back home the house was quiet. He found Veronica and Mina in their room. Mina was under the covers in the middle of the bed, and Veronica was still dressed and on top of the covers, her arm around their daughter.

 

He wanted to be angry that she was in their room like this, even though it was the middle of the night, and he hadn’t explicitly told her not to go into their room.

 

He changed into pajama bottoms and got into his side of the bed, hyper aware that Veronica was there – her scent entering the bedroom again so easily. It was the shampoo she’d been using since before they were even dating.

 

He watched her face, so familiar and perfect. Why did she have to ruin their perfect little family? Why weren’t they enough for her?

 

When her eyes flattered opened, he found himself remembering this is exactly how she woke up every time he got home late throughout their lives. He’d be staring at her face, and she’d open her eyes like she knew he was there.

 

She frowned a little, probably at the realization that it wasn’t those days anymore, and glanced down at his naked chest.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “Mina insisted on sleeping in here… I’ll leave,”

 

With a smile, he looked at the sleeping angel between then, _of course she did_ \- his little matchmaker.

 

“Stay,” he told her, frowning at the hopeful shine in his wife’s eyes, “I don’t want her waking up without you here again,” he clarified. If she was back, then he wasn’t going to make this easy on her.

 

He watched her expression fall from hope to shame, closing her eyes again to continue her sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning was weird; her cooking them breakfast again like nothing had changed was weird. But so much had changed, he wasn’t used to her being there anymore. He couldn’t stop staring, letting himself notice the slight differences to her appearance.

 

Her hair was a little longer, she’d lost some weight (not that she had any to lose), her cheeks were a little more hollow, and she was wearing clothes he’d never seen her in – probably purchased on a shopping spree in the city.

 

He felt jealous, wondering what fun she had without him. Did she flirt with other men, in strange bars on her nights off, did she make new friends, and did she really miss them as much as she said she did?

 

There was so much he didn’t know about her time in New York City – because he hadn’t wanted to hear any of it. He was sure that as soon as he asked, she’d gladly tell him.

 

But he wasn’t ready yet. One thing at a time.

 

He wasn’t expecting Alana to be home so early, and it all kind of played out in slow motion when she walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks, eyes focused on her mother.

 

“Hi, _mija_ ,” Veronica tried with a small smile, the expression on both women almost mirrored, “Wow, you’re so beautiful,” she breathed.

 

It was true – she was her mother’s replica.

 

“What the fuck is she doing here?” Alana asked angrily, her voice on the verge of tears.

 

“Language,” Sweet Pea warned sternly, although he knew exactly whom his daughters had gotten their dirty mouths from.

 

“Seriously? You really care more about me cursing than you do about the fact that she’s here?”

 

“Alana, I know you’re upset, but can we please just talk nicely, and I’ll explain everything, and answer all your questions.”

 

“I don’t have any questions for you!” Alana yelled, throwing her arms out.

 

“Daddy,” she began to cry suddenly, “tell her to leave,” she begged, his heart tugging at seeing her distressed.

 

“Alana,” he tried softly, noticing the way Veronica reached for the counter to steady herself.

 

“No! Tell her to get out of our house, right now!”

 

When he didn’t, she ran in the direction of her bedroom, leaving the three of them silent in the kitchen.

 

“It might be best you do go,” Sweet Pea decided. His daughter was right. Veronica didn’t deserve to be in this house (even though it was her money that had allowed them to have it in the first place), at least not yet.

 

He wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive her. He knew it was just a few days in, but he wasn’t sure time could fix this.

 

Veronica nodded, the hurt evident in her expression, but he couldn’t worry about that. He had an upset child that was his first priority. Veronica was a grown woman; she was the one that put them into this situation.

 

“Are you gonna come back?” Mina squeaked from beside him at the counter, worried to see her mum leave.

 

“Of course, my love,” Veronica told her assumingly.

 

Mina hopped down and went over to hug her, just as Sweet Pea excused himself and left to go follow Alana.

 

He couldn’t really do much more than rub her back while she cried into the pillow.

 

When he heard the front door close with Veronica’s exit, he watched as Mina entered her big sister’s room, coming to lie down next to her. Sweet Pea squeezed into the small amount of free space that was left on the bed and wrapped his arm around them both, making Alana laugh through a sob.

 

Mina told her it would be okay, and she just cried harder, “I hate her so much,” she sobbed.

 

It broke his heart all over again. His perfect girls shouldn’t hate anyone; they shouldn’t know that kind of pain.

 

“I’ll hate her too, if you want me to,” Mina added, offering her support.

 

“I don’t want either of you to hate anyone… Come on, sweetheart, daddy won’t let anything hurt you again,” he told her, kissing the side of her head. “We’ll deal with this together.” It was the sensible thing to say and do – he couldn’t just think of himself. He had his daughters’ pain to carry around as well – he needed to make that go away for them. He needed to help them heal, no matter how he felt about it.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

 

Veronica never expected returning to be easy. So she just kept telling herself to stay strong – to fight for her family.

 

But it was still hard.

 

It hurt seeing how much Alana hated her now. It hurt every time Sweet Pea said something hurtful due to his own pain. He was the strongest person she knew – around the girls he didn’t say a single thing to put her down, or to make them think less of their mother, but whenever they were alone it was a different story. When they were alone he told her exactly what he thought. And every time it made her cry – alone in Toni’s guest bedroom after getting a verbal lashing from her usually very loving husband.

 

She came back to work at The Den. Sweet Pea fought with both Veronica and Toni about it, but Toni stuck up for her, saying, “This place is hers as much as it is ours. You can’t keep her from it. Besides, we need her.”

 

So, without being happy about it, Sweet Pea had let her come back to work.

 

It didn’t take long for her to get back into the swing of things. She liked the distraction of work from her personal life. Even though she didn’t like a certain new employee on their staff.

 

She hated Amber, and the way she didn’t listen to Veronica, even though she was as much the boss as Sweet Pea or Toni were. It also drove her crazy the way she very openly was throwing herself at Veronica’s man.

 

Despite what he said, he was still her husband, and she wasn’t going to have some blonde bimbo take what was hers. She tried confronting Sweet Pea about it one day in the office.

 

“She’s practically shoving those huge tits in your face, SP,” she said out of rage.

 

He raised an amused eyebrow, a smirk she hadn’t seen in far too long forming on his handsome face, but then he said something she didn’t expect, and her heart sank into her stomach.

 

“Maybe she already has,” It wasn’t him. He’d never been this mean, vengeful person. She’d done this to him. Her dream had done this.

 

She stared at him in disbelief and grabbed her handbag off the hook, “I’m going to pick Mina up. We’ll be at Toni’s,” she simply replied, needing to be with the one family member who didn’t hate her or try to hurt her with each and every word that left their lips.

 

Being with her youngest made her feel better. Back at Toni’s, they did Mina’s homework and made dinner together, cuddling on the couch before she tucked her into bed and went back into the kitchen to clean up.

 

Sweet Pea showed up around the same time, and she let him in, wondering what he was doing there. Mina had been staying over Toni’s often, wanting to be with her mother, but he’d never come over like this before.

 

“I’m stuck,” he told her, “stuck between hating you and wanting to forgive you, for the girls.”

 

She swallowed, “Well… do you think you can forgive me?” He hadn’t even let her tell him anything about her time in New York, why she stayed the extra six months, or anything else. He never wanted to hear any of it. So how were they ever meant to get through this?

 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly, his tired eyes looking into hers.

 

He was pausing, and she could tell he wanted to say more, so she probed with a soft, “What is it?” wanting nothing more than to hug and hold him, to have his strong arms around her again. That one night in their bed again with Mina in between them had been everything.

 

“Are we only together – only married – because of the girls?” He asked.

 

Her brow frowned as she fought not to cry again, overly emotional, “How can you say that?” she whispered.

 

“Because, Veronica, I knocked you up before we were even old enough to know what a real relationship meant, and then you had to choose me… and give everything up… and then… I don’t know, did you feel I was your only option after that? Do you regret it all?”

 

She couldn’t help it; she cupped his face, forcing him not to look away. He frowned down at her, “I haven’t regretted choosing you or our life once… All I did regret was not trying to be a singer… And I did now, I tried, and I failed, and I won’t ever let it come between us again. You have no idea how much I regret leaving you.” She meant it, after all this pain, and not making it, she regretted causing this drift in her perfect little family.

 

And for what? A one in a million chance of making it?

 

It took leaving to realize this was all she wanted now.

 

As if remembering he was angry at her, that she’d left him with their two daughters, he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his face.

 

She sighed when he moved away from her, turning his back and running his hand over his face.

 

“Baby…” she tried, “I want to fix this… If you think you do too, even just a little, please consider seeing a family counselor with me. Please? We need someone to help us talk… Doing this alone obviously isn’t helping.” All they did was fight.

 

She had no idea what he actually wanted. He was helping her with the girls, standing up for her with Alana, and yet when they were alone he made her feel like there was no hope, pushing away any affection she tried to show him.

 

To her complete surprise he agreed, and she nodded, telling him she’d set it up.

 

The counselor suggested they start their sessions with just the two of them. She said it would be better to bring the kids in after the parents sorted out their issues first.

 

The first session went well. There was the little hiccup of Sweet Pea telling the counselor, Monica, he knew she’d be on Veronica’s side, but she smiled at him softly and assured him no one was taking sides, she was just here to make sure they both got a chance to talk in a healthy environment. In the session she asked how they met, she asked about their children, and what exactly had them here today.

 

The second session they actually split into two, Sweet Pea taking the first half while she had the second. It was a chance for them to say anything to the counselor they were afraid to tell each other first.

 

And so came the third, where the counselor began by something that already had Veronica feeling better.

 

“In the last session you both told me the same thing – that Veronica hasn’t told you anything that happened in the time she was away. Sweet Pea, I think you should tell Veronica why you haven’t wanted to hear it first,”

 

She watched him, the man she loves most in the whole world, as he told her he was afraid that she’d been with someone else, that she enjoyed her life more without the responsibility of their family.

 

When the counselor told her she could reply, she smiled sadly, “I’ve not once wanted anyone else, SP. It’s crazy, but after all this time, I’m even more attracted to you than ever before… And our family… I feel like I’m not a natural parent like you are. I feel like I’m pretending, but I love you all and wouldn’t give you up, not for _anything_.”

 

When she was promoted to tell her story, from beginning to end, she nodded, ready for him to hear it.

 

She was terrified when she left them, but she made a choice. She wanted them there with her, she’d begged him to come, but he said no.

 

So she told the club owner that her family wouldn’t be joining her, and asked for a single room instead. She just needed somewhere to sleep and shower. All she did while she was there was sing at the club anyway, and spent some of her days recording in the studio, trying to meet the right people.

 

All her free time was spent alone, trying to call Sweet Pea. He hardly returned a text, and when he did it was cold or short.

 

She let all her emotions out on stage, which was actually good for business; everyone loved her. But she felt like such a fake standing there in the fancy dresses, singing to couples who were enjoying their dates, wishing he was there watching her. All the audience she really needed was him and their girls.

 

The majority of her paycheck went into their savings account, which he didn’t ever look at, so he never noticed.

 

When her contract was up, the club owner offered her another year. She was a great entertainer and he said he’d be happy to keep her for as long as she wanted.

 

When Sweet Pea finally texted her back, ‘ _don’t come home_ ,’ she signed another six-month contract out of hurt.

 

But she couldn’t do it anymore – she couldn’t live without them.

 

By the end she was sobbing. She’d ruined everything. She wasn’t good enough to do anything more than sing in a club, and no dream was worth giving up her family for. Why did she have to go away to realize that?

 

“Why did you say that to Veronica, Sweet Pea?” Monica asked, meaning the text.

 

“I thought that’s what she wanted. To stay.” He replied softly, making Veronica’s brow crease. How wrong he was.

 

The counselor gave them homework – told then to spend some time together, and try not to fight. She asked them to try and see the other person’s point of view and to be gentle on one another.

 

She was desperate to get him back, every part of her aching for him, so when he took her hand in his on their way out, her breath hitched, feeling like a teenager again – with this extremely dreamy bad boy showing her attention.

 

“Come over,” he told her. “We’ll order pizza.”

 

“You sure?” she asked, trying not to squeeze his hand too hard, afraid he’d let go. She knew Mina wasn’t the problem, but Alana had been very emotional about the whole thing. Of course she had the right to be, but she just wasn’t sure what the best way to deal with this was.

 

“I’m sure.” He simply replied, dropping her hand from his as if not wanting to show her too much attention, and said he’d meet her there. He’d come on his bike and she was back to using her own car.

 

She arrived a little after him, but he waited in the driveway, and they entered together.

 

Mina hugged them both happily, Alana groaning and getting up off her seat to go to her room.

 

“Get back here and sit your ass down,” Sweet Pea told her sternly.

 

“Daddy,” she complained, refusing to look at Veronica. She wanted to hug and kiss her, and tell her she was sorry – she wanted to take her baby’s pain away, ashamed she’d done this to her eldest.

 

“You’re going to spend time with your family,”

 

Alana rolled her eyes; the way Veronica did so often when she was her age, “If she didn’t have to be here for over a year then why do I need to be here now?”

 

“Because you’re a child, and I’m your parent… so guess what? I get to tell you what to do.”

 

As the father and daughter continued arguing, Mina and Veronica stepped into the kitchen to order pizza.

 

By the time the came back into the living room, Sweet Pea and Alana were sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

 

“Should be here in half an hour,” Veronica announced, taking a seat and smiling when her baby climbed into her lap.

 

She kissed the back of her head lovingly and held her close, needing their little cuddles more than anything.

 

She watched the way Alana crossed her arms and refused to look at any of them.

 

“Your mother and I have gone to see someone to help us talk,” Sweet Pea began.

 

“Are you getting back together?” Mina piped in excitedly.

 

Veronica looked to Sweet Pea for an answer, but he didn’t give it.

 

“She’s helping us talk, baby,” he said again. “Because it’s been hard to do that alone. And you girls are going to come with us soon too.”

 

Alana laughed coldly, “Yeah right,” she simply shot back.

 

Sweet Pea was exhausted, she could tell, so he ignored her and gave Mina a wink instead, shooting a look in Alana’s direction and making Mina giggle at the exchange.

 

It was odd, feeling so comfortable back in their home, with her husband and kids, but also knowing she wouldn’t be sleeping here tonight, and knowing the child she had so much in common with now despised her.

 

One of her biggest fears had become a reality. She really was a shitty mother.

 

When the pizza arrived and they were eating again, like a family, she tried talking to Alana normally, hoping to get anything out of her.

 

“How are your lessons going, _mija_?”

 

“I quit.”

 

“What?” she asked, her stare moving from Sweet Pea to Alana, “But you’re an incredible singer,”

 

Like Veronica, Alana had taken to singing, and she’d been doing it since she was a kid, with so much of Veronica’s encouragement.

 

“Maybe if you cared to ask me before now you’d know,”

 

Veronica was ashamed, too wrapped up with everything to ask earlier. She wasn’t sure when she could have asked her though, what with her never being home when Veronica came over, or hiding in her bedroom, or screaming, or giving her the silent treatment.

 

“But, Alana, you’ve got such talent. I don’t want you to waste it,” she didn’t mean to be so focused on this, and as soon as Alana stood, she regretted it.

 

“I don’t want to be like you! I don’t want to one day leave my husband and children because I wanted to sing for strangers in a strange city!”

 

The three of them were left silent as she stormed away.

 

“I’ll go talk to her,” Sweet Pea said, standing.

 

“No, let me,” she quickly said, standing as well and waiting for his permission.

 

After a second he nodded, sitting back down.

 

She walked through the familiar hallway and knocked gently on her daughter’s door, entering without her permission. Any other day she’d think _this is my house, my daughter_ , but after everything she’d done she felt like she didn’t have that right anymore.

 

“I’m sorry, _mija_ , I didn’t mean to harp on you quitting your lessons. I just wish you wouldn’t let what you feel for me right now stop you from something you really love,” she explained, coming in closer and sitting down by Alana’s feet on her bed. Afraid how Alana would react, she kept her hands to herself.

 

“It’s something _you_ love!” she yelled into her pillow, the sounds muffled.

 

Veronica sighed. Yes, of course Veronica loved singing, and music, but she knew her daughter loved it just as much.

 

“Okay, it’s okay that you quit, and it’s okay if some time in the future you decide to pick it up again… Whatever you want to do.”

 

“I want you to get out!” She yelled, pulling back from the pillow to look back at her, face wet with tears. “Why can’t you just leave us alone? Daddy and I are fine without you! We don’t need you!”

 

Veronica was crying right along side her, “But I need you. I need your daddy. You’re my world.”

 

“Then why’d you leave?” she sobbed, breaking down and becoming the little girl who would run into her arms whenever she cried.

 

Reaching for her daughter’s hand she was surprised when she didn’t pull it away. Instead she turned to sit up, looking at their joined hands.

 

Veronica smiled sadly, moving in to wipe away her tears, “You know, I was only a few years older than you are now when you came along. I loved you the second I learned about you… But it was scary.” Leaving she was pregnant that first time was extremely surreal. She had no idea how Sweet Pea would react. And she definitely didn’t expect to be disowned by her parents. It was heartbreaking.

 

“Daddy was my rock, the way he’s yours and Mina’s. I leaned on him too much, and I regretted not trying to live my dreams the way he’s been living his.” She’d supported him in opening the Snake’s Den, and honestly, it was one of the best feelings in the world, seeing he was getting what he deserved. He worked so hard. “I wish you came with me to New York, my love… I did it because I want you to know that no matter what, you can chase your dreams too.”

 

“I would never put my dreams before my family though,” she hiccupped.

 

“I know you wouldn’t… You’re better than me. You’re selfless – like Daddy. I tried really hard to be the best mum, but it never felt like I was good enough.” She told her truthfully, believing she was old enough to know the truth.

 

“I’m sorry I ruined your plans,” she replied with hurt.

 

Veronica shook her head, slapping herself mentally for screwing even this up, “You made my life have so much meaning. You didn’t ruin anything. I don’t regret you, or your sister, or my life with your daddy. The only thing I blame myself for is leaving, for ruining us. I shouldn’t have done it without you guys.”

 

She’d never tell her it was their father that forbid it, because this wasn’t his fault either. She asked him, and he gave her his answer. She then went ahead and did it anyway, even though they were meant to be a team and decide such things together.

 

“I’m never going to leave you again. No matter how much you hate me. I’m going to be here whenever you need me, for literally anything on the planet.” She smiled, leaning in to kiss her daughter on the forehead, surprised that she let her.

 

As more silent tears streaked her lovely face and she sat there more calmly than before, she asked in a small voice, “Can you ask daddy to come in here?”

 

Not wanting to leave, but knowing it was the best she’d get for now, she nodded and tucked Alana’s hair behind her ear, “Of course, _mija_ ,”

 

While Sweet Pea stayed in Alana’s room, Mina and Veronica cleaned up, and then watched some television, Mina falling asleep with her head in Veronica’s lap. She stroked her hair gently, soothing her in her sleep.

 

When Sweet Pea returned he looked even more tired and worried, running a hand through his thick dark hair and sighing as he plopped down in exhaustion.

 

“She okay?” Veronica asked quietly.

 

He sighed deeply, his eyes moving down to Mina too, “She’ll be okay, eventually. I think the counseling is our best bet with her.”

 

Veronica nodded, stopping her movements when Mina moaned and turned. Sweet Pea rose to pick her up. She followed them to their daughter’s room, helping tuck her into her bed.

 

She always loved how amazing he was with them, so natural and loving. He was already the sexiest man alive, but the fact that he was also the best father alive made him that much more irresistible.

 

She meant what she said to Alana, Sweet Pea was her rock. He was her emotional support system since she lost her parents. And not having him this past year and a half had been terrifying.

 

Desperately needing his comfort too, she pulled him down for a kiss as soon as he closed Mina’s door.

 

He was surprised at first, his lips frozen as hers moved. She hadn’t kissed him in so long that she couldn’t help but moan at the taste. His mind and body caught up as he relaxed and returned her passionate kiss.

 

Since their very first kiss it was like flame on flame. She felt it from head to toe, from the inside out. She was home.

 

She was gripping the back on his neck, her other arm wrapped around his shoulders, her chest pressing up against his, her heart beating loudly in her ears. _Please don’t let go._

 

He held her too, for only a second, lost in their exchange before snapping out of it and pushing her away, a weak protest escaping her panting lips.

 

She wanted to throw herself at him again, revel in the way he could never resist her, but when he stepped back and said, “No.” confidently and sternly, she felt her body stiffen.

 

He’d never, in all the years they’d been together, said no to her. So she knew he really meant it this time.

 

Scared of loosing him, and knowing it was wrong, her hands still moved to the tie around her waist, undoing the wrap around of her sweater and opening it up to reveal a sexy push up bra and flat stomach.

 

“Veronica, stop,” he simply responded, but his eyes still lingered on her breasts.

 

Fighting through to her confidence, she bit her lip. She’d gone these last few weeks without trying to seduce him, but she wasn’t above it now. She didn’t want to go back to Toni’s alone. She wanted to sleep in the same house as her family, in the same bed as her husband. She needed him – in any way she could get him.

 

Glancing down at his growing arousal, constrained by his jeans, she slipped the sweater all the way off, holding it in her hand as she turned and walked down the hall to their room, making sure her hips swayed the way he liked.

 

Sweet Pea was both an ass and tits man, and thankfully Veronica had both. She knew how to use her body against him.

 

Inside the room she dropped the sweater, removing the rest of her clothing until she was completely naked and standing in the middle of the room, now suddenly terrified he wouldn’t follow.

 

Just as she was about to falter, he entered, locking the door behind himself, the click of the lock an exciting and nerve-racking indication of what was to come.

 

They were in darkness, but enough streetlight was spilling through the blinds that they could still see each other.

 

He removed his t-shirt with a swift motion, his tattooed skin and strong muscle visible once again. She’d only gotten a little glimpse on that second night, and then again in the morning before he’d quickly slipped a t-shirt on.

 

He was beautiful.

 

Eager to be with him, she stepped forward, her hands flying to his belt and quickly undoing it. Before she was able to do anymore, he pushed her back towards the bed and down onto it, gently bouncing off it from the force.

 

In a quick motion he removed his jeans and boxer briefs, his arousal making her thighs close, in need of friction. God, she missed him, in every possible way.

 

He peeled her legs apart easily, spreading her open completely and pulling her to the edge of the bed.

 

Breathing deeply and biting at her lip she watched him stroke his length, aligning himself at her entrance.

 

She wanted him to kiss her, for his body to be on top of hers, joined in every way.

 

“I need you, baby,” she moaned, reaching for his arm and pulling.

 

But her strength was nothing compared to his, and as he pushed all the way in, gripping and holding her hips tightly against him, buried inside her, her back arched, a soft gasp escaping and somehow still feeling empty.

 

“Please,” she begged, pulling on his arms, “Kiss me,”

 

His groans met her moans as he started to thrust, hard and deep and strong. She knew what he was doing. She wanted love making, and he was giving her a hard fuck. Giving in without actually giving her what she wanted.

 

She moved up onto her elbows, watching his face and the determination on it, watching where they joined again and again. Did he do this to anyone else while she wasn’t here?

 

She pushed the thought away, too painful to even think about. But it bothered her, it really did.

 

With a hand on her shoulder he forced her down again, this time using it to help him thrust harder into her, stopping her from moving up the bed from the force.

 

She regretted it as soon as she said it, but she was at a loss of how else to get through to him, “Put a baby in me,” she cried, hoping it would force him to be more present emotionally. He’d wanted another one for so long, and she wanted to give that to him.

 

But the look on his face indicated it was the wrong thing to say.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned angrily, slipping from her, “what the fuck?” he asked, breathing deeply, a bead of sweat dripping down his brow.

 

“Let’s make another baby,” she said softly.

 

As if he hadn’t heard her, he flipped her over, saying, “Turn around,” like she had a choice.

 

She protested, trying to turn back to face him, but he stopped her and said it again, this time through gritted teeth.

 

A tear ran down her cheek, knowing she’d screwed up and this wasn’t what she wanted. She let him pull her back flashed against his chest, his forearm between her breasts as his hand came around her throat. He didn’t grip hard, but it was still firm enough that she couldn’t move.

 

He moved back into her, the position making him hit her g-spot, while his fingers worked her clit. It was all so much, her nerves sparking and her breathing coming closer together.

 

With her head back against his shoulder and his teeth sinking into her skin, she cried through her orgasm, so strong and so sudden from all the ways he knew how to control her body. She clung to his forearm, nails digging in.

 

“That’s it, babe,” his gruff voice against her soft skin had her shaking, the tingling making her lose it in another wave of release, “Come on,” he groaned.

 

“Baby,” she sobbed, gasping, “Oh my god, oh god…” he hadn’t made her come in so long; it felt so good, so bittersweet, feeling it all over, even beyond her actual physical self.

 

With a few final thrusts she felt him come inside her, so hot and filling.

 

He released her and she quickly caught herself from falling face down into the bed. Her body was still weak and shaky from the powerful orgasm, so she curled onto her side and watched as he laid down next to her on his back, wiping his face of the sweat and pushing his hair back.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he finally asked, turning his head to face her.

 

She didn’t reply, wiping all the wetness from her cheeks.

 

“Why would you say that?” he went on to ask.

 

“Because you want another baby,” she said gently. Yes, she knew it was a shitty thing to say under the circumstances. But, still.

 

“A baby isn’t going to fix what you did.” He told her disappointedly, getting off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom to shower, leaving her there to cry some more.

 

She felt so stupid.

 

Before he was done, she cleaned herself up quickly and got dressed, slipping out because she couldn’t face the judgment she was sure she’d get from him again. She doubted he wanted her to sleep over anyway.

 

Once she was out of their street, she pulled over, unable to drive from this ball rising in her chest, her cries filling the small space.

 

She was meant to be fixing things, not making them worse.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the last chapter written yet, so that update might take a little longer than the last two :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the end. Thanks for sticking with me through this and I really appreciate everyone who gave me words of support.
> 
> To be honest I'm not the happiest with the ending. I was kind of really into the first three chapters and then this one was much harder to write, but hopefully it's okay.
> 
> Song referenced is Promise by Ben Howard.

“She told me to put a baby in her!” Sweet Pea spoke with disbelief, watching his wife sit calmly on the couch as he paced the room. “How fucked up is that?”

 

“Okay, SP, I know you’re upset, but please sit down and we can talk about this,” Monica said calmly.

 

With his eyes darting between the counselor and Veronica, he finally sat on the opposite end of the couch, shaking his head again.

 

“And then, she leaves!” He added. He’d been shocked not to see her in their room after he got done with his quick shower. She did _that_ , and then she just ran away.

 

“Okay,” Monica replied, “Just so you two know; when I said spend more time together, I didn’t mean sleep with each other… And SP, I know you think this is a bad thing… but maybe it’s okay. Maybe it was just your bodies telling each other that you missed each other.”

 

“Or maybe it’s just that my wife likes to seduce me so she can have her way all the time,” he shot back with an annoyed tone.

 

“It takes two to do what we did,” she told him, a mixture of annoyance and shame in her voice. She should be ashamed.

 

“And why did you leave?” It was two days ago now, and neither of them had talked about it, tiptoeing around each other.

 

“Because you were angry again and I didn’t think you wanted me there. _And_ I didn’t want to hear you tell me to leave.”

 

He frowned, realizing it would be pretty shitty for him to send her off after sleeping with her. It was her house too, and she was his wife.

 

“Did you want her to stay, SP?” Monica asked when neither of them spoke for a moment.

 

He looked over at Veronica, torn between forgiving her too easily and still being hurt and angry. He wasn’t sure he’d ever stop being hurt and angry.

 

“I don’t know…” he sighed, taking a deep breath.

 

Monica nodded, leaving that question for now, “Okay so take me through the rest of your day, when you left here,”

 

Veronica took the lead, saying how stupid she felt for being so upset that Alana had stopped her singing lessons. It was really the pain of knowing she’d hurt her daughter so badly that she didn’t want to be like her mother, even if it meant stopping something she loved.

 

Sweet Pea knew Alana loved to sing, and it broke his heart too, when she told him she was stopping, but he didn’t question her about it. They all had to process Veronica leaving in their own ways. He hoped she wouldn’t neglect her talent for too long though, she was as incredible as Veronica was – probably more so.

 

“But I think it ended okay, she actually talked to me and let me hold her hand,” Veronica smiled slightly, and Sweet Pea felt his heartstrings tugging.

 

He listened to her beat herself up over never being a good mother, ashamed that it was never enough for her like it was for him.

 

“I feel like I don’t deserve them,” she ended, looking down into her lap as he watched her.

 

Maybe she didn’t. Maybe he didn’t either.

 

He knew she never believed it, but she was a great mother. No matter what she felt inside, she took care of their babies and made sure they had everything they need. She built them a beautiful home, and raised two incredible girls. He didn’t do that alone. As much as he would like to take credit, he couldn’t.

 

By the time they were done, he was sure they both felt emotionally drained. Outside in the parking lot, they stood together for a moment.

 

“You okay with spending the night at the house? I gotta get to the Den,”

 

She nodded, “Of course. Hopefully Alana doesn’t refuse to get in my car,” she joked weakly.

 

“Tell her I said she has to.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“She always listens to her daddy,”

 

He shrugged, “Well, I don’t know about that anymore. She’s becoming a bit of a rebellious kid. It was a lot easier letting you discipline her.” He admitted.

 

Her smile grew a little, like she was thinking something but didn’t voice the thought. “I’ll text you when we’re home,” she said instead.

 

He nodded then, watching her get into her car and drive off before he did the same thing on his bike.

 

* * *

 

He was so in his own head, he had been for a long time now. He didn’t even notice Toni had come into the office and plopped down in the chair across from him, not until she sighed.

 

“How was today?”

 

“I don’t know,” he replied, keeping his eyes on the computer screen, “feels like things will never be back to normal.”

 

“They could be, if you let them,”

 

He looked at her. Maybe she was right, but he couldn’t just pretend, he couldn’t let all this pain go.

 

“What’s it gonna take for you to forgive her, Pea?” Toni asked seriously, “You two are seriously breaking my heart, not to mention your daughters’,” She was right, he knew it, their relationship didn’t just affect him, it affected everyone around them.

 

* * *

 

Back home, Veronica was actually having an amazing time with the girls. They had decided to pull out old board games after dinner. Alana had let her guard down more than usual, letting her younger sister’s happiness rub off on her.

 

After putting Mina to bed, she was surprised to find Alana washing up the few dishes in the sink. Veronica smiled and went to join her, grabbing a clean washcloth to help dry.

 

They did this in silence for a few moments, giving each other little smiles.

 

“Tonight was fun,” Veronica told her when they were done, bringing a hand to her daughter’s back and stroking down her silky dark hair.

 

Alana nodded and looked down, Veronica’s heart breaking at the pain behind her daughter’s eyes. Pain she’d put there.

 

“Thank you for making it so fun for your sister. She’s so lucky to have you, _mija_ ,” Veronica told her gently.

 

Suddenly, Alana’s tears were flowing and Veronica was pulling her in without a second though, holding her and frowning.

 

“Hey, _mija_ , shhh it’s okay,” she whispered, kissing the side of her head and just holding on.

 

It was the first time she’d gotten to hold her baby since she got back. She wanted to take all this pain away, so sorry to have put it there in the first place.

 

“Why’d you go, mum?” she heard her cry through a sob, and if Veronica’s heart wasn’t already split into a million pieces, it was now.

 

She let herself cry too, holding her daughter tighter, “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have left you,”

 

It made Alana tighten her hold too, “Don’t go, mum,”

 

“I’ll never leave you again, I promise… I promise… I’m so sorry,” she hardly got out, chocked up on her own tears and not wanting to ever let go.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Den Sweet Pea was helping Amber finish up, feeling mentally and physically exhausted and coming to sit on a stool when they were almost done, waiting for her to finish what she had been doing.

 

He put his head down against the bar, closing his eyes and trying to give himself a moment of peace. He wished he could let all this pain go and just make his family whole again; they all deserved it, maybe even Veronica. She hadn’t had an easy life, and he knew he’d been the reason.

 

Sensing Amber sit next to him and place a gentle hand against his back, he looked side ways at her, returning the sympathetic smile she was offering.

 

“You okay?” she asked.

 

He knew sitting here with her like this probably wasn’t a good idea. He knew her intentions; she’d made it clear that she was here for him in any capacity he wanted.

 

Watching her young and vibrant face, unaffected by life, he envied her a little.

 

He groaned, “Don’t get married,”

 

He wasn’t sure why he said that. He’d always liked being married to Veronica. He’d always felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have his family.

 

She laughed lightly and somehow only got closer to him, leaning into him on the stool and placing her head on his shoulder, “Things not going okay with Veronica?”

 

“I don’t know,” he sighed. How many times had he said that lately?

 

In a way they were going okay, he was getting used to the idea that she was back, without wondering if she’d leave again, but it was still an issue – their whole relationship. What they wanted never lined up, had he forced her into everything?

 

“Well, you know, I would say I hope things are going better… but I’m kind of selfish when it comes to you,”

 

He frowned and pulled away a little. He was used to her advances, used to her flirtatiousness. It had even made him feel better some nights, keeping his thoughts away from his absent wife, but now it was different.

 

Before he could stop her, before his mind could catch up, Amber reached her hand to the back of his neck, moving her lips to his.

 

He meant to pull back sooner than he did, but in his hazy state he kissed her back, his body turning to hers. He hadn’t kissed another woman in… well, since before he met his wife.

 

His love for Veronica instantly had him pulling back and standing from the stool.

 

Amber got off her stool more gently than he had, pulling her jacket on like nothing had happened.

 

He cleared his throat and rubbed his hand over his face. _Fuck._

“Well, you know you have options. You don’t need to stay with her just because she’s the girls’ mother.”

 

That comment just made him angry, but he kept it together, not wanting to act that way towards one of his employees.

 

“What just happened was a mistake,” he told her, “and it won’t happen again. I’m sorry if I ever gave you the wrong impression. But no matter what’s going on in my life, I have a wife, and the least she deserves is a husband that doesn’t kiss other women.”

 

Amber didn’t seem like she agreed, but she didn’t argue, and the two of them left the Den, him waiting until she was safely inside her car and driving off.

_Fuck_ , he thought again. Amber was wrong. He wasn’t with Veronica because he’d knocked her up. He was with her because she was everything to him. And she’d given him everything. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and losing her had been like losing himself. It should have been his wake up call.

 

He felt like a fraud coming back home, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep next to his wife, wanting to finally stop the fight inside himself and to be still with her. He wanted her hands in his hair, holding him comfortingly and lovingly like she had all these years, even when she had her own shit to deal with.

 

Entering the quiet and still house, he pulled his jacket off and was about to head for the bedroom, stopping when he noticed Veronica was on the couch, a blanket thrown over her and a couch cushion under her head.

 

He frowned and moved towards her, wondering why she wasn’t in their bed.

 

She stirred, not really asleep anyway, giving him a little smile when she saw him come over to sit on the coffee table, bringing his head into his hands.

 

Right away she worried, sitting up on the couch in front of him. She moved her hands onto his strong arms, her heart aching because it made her feel so many things. She wished she could just crawl into his lap and make love to him, pretending nothing had happened.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked gently, the silence undisturbed by her gentle voice.

 

So many things were wrong. He’d just kissed another woman, and he believed her now when she said she’d never been unfaithful to him. He imagined she’d had many chances, but he knew she was better than that; she was loyal.

 

He looked into her dark eyes then, the shadows of their home surrounding them, making them both feel safe, “Why are you out here?” he asked instead of answering.

 

“Oh,” Veronica began, not expecting him to say that, “I just figured it would be better. I didn’t know if you wanted me in there.”

 

He felt the tears come, the ones he tried so hard to hold back, and he saw the worry on her face, sitting closer towards him, reaching out for his face.

 

Before she could do more, he easily lifted her, her legs wrapping around him.

 

She looked down at him as he walked them to their bedroom, her hands smoothing his dark hair back, her chest wanting to burst open as the emptions flowed between them.

 

They both simply laid together on the bed, with him on top of her and his head on her chest, tears falling as she hushed him and whispered that everything would be okay.

 

He just didn’t want to lose her. Not now that he got her back.

 

Veronica soothed him until she felt him fall into sleep. She was worried about him, but she was also kind of relived that he was expressing his emotions better, and the fact that he wanted her in the bedroom was definitely a step in the right direction.

 

Willing her mind to stop working, and to just enjoy feeling the weight of her husband on top of her, so close and warm, she drifted into sleep as well.

 

* * *

Sometime during their sleep they had shifted, making it easy for her to slip away and go help the girls get ready for school. She told them to be quiet; their dad was passed out after a long night at work. Thankfully they were used to parents who had to sleep in sometimes due to work, so the girls were out of the house before he woke up.

 

When he did wake up they were all gone, and hoping it would help him wake up and clear his mind, he took a long shower. He had to tell Veronica what happened, he knew that, but he didn’t want to, not now that he just wanted things to get better.

 

When he exited their bathroom she was walking into the bedroom at the same moment, her eyes falling to his naked chest, biting into her lip. God, she missed him, and being so close to him last night, him needing her, was so nice.

 

“Hey,” she smiled, “You okay?”

 

He slicked his hair back, scratching the back of his neck, “Yeah,”

 

“Should I leave?” she asked uncertainly. She wasn’t sure if last night was just him being warn down, or if he actually wanted to be close to her again.

 

When he frowned and shook his head, reaching his hand out to her, she smiled, going to him in an instant. She didn’t care that he was half wet, she always wanted to be close to him.

 

She pressed up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulder, pulling him down into a huge, “I missed you,” she whispered, smiling when he easily lifted her again and carried her to the bed.

 

There was still so much sadness between them, and he knew he was going to break her heart as soon as he told her what happened, so he decided to push it away for now, just enjoying this normal moment they were having. He needed her.

 

Pulling the towel away from his waist before he even settled between her legs, she let her eyes rack over him, _so damn beautiful._

 

“I missed you,” he finally returned, grabbing her thighs and hips as he leaned down over her, capturing her familiar lips, her moan sending shockwaves through his body.

 

She held his face to hers; happy she was finally getting what she wanted – him.

 

She wondered for a moment what had changed his mind, but pushed it away quickly, not wanting to ruin this moment by anything else.

 

She could feel him through her clothing, still completely dressed and dreading that they had to pull away to get her naked as well. She didn’t want to let go, her nails scratching down his back and grabbing onto his tight ass, grinding him harder against her.

 

She wasn’t going to ruin this by saying something stupid again, so she kept her mouth shut. She didn’t need to get him there like she did last time. This time he was kissing her, and connecting with her, his hands all over her body, pinning her arms down and pulling back only long enough to look at her for a lustful moment.

 

They got her pants and panties off in a quick fumble. Unable to contain their passion for each other a moment longer, he moved into her with one full stroke, a gasp escaping her lips at the fullness of it.

 

His face disappeared into her neck, her head moving to the side to give him better access. He pushed his hand up her shirt, grabbing onto her breast as he began slow but powerful thrusts.

 

It felt so good, being both physically and emotionally connected again finally, but it didn’t take long for them to both come, Veronica crying her release and then smiling when she felt him let go inside her.

 

She felt completely spent, but didn’t want to let him go, holding her arms around him strongly.

 

He sensed her need for him to stay close, and he wanted it too, so he laid his head on her chest, relaxing and closing his eyes as she began caressing his still wet hair.

 

It felt like forever that they just stayed there, holding each other. They both didn’t want to speak for different reasons. She didn’t want to ruin the moment; afraid he’d change his mind at any second. And while he didn’t want to ruin the moment either, he worried about hurting her once he told her what happened.

 

It wasn’t a big deal, for him. He knew it didn’t mean anything, but he also knew how crazy it would make him if he found out anyone else had even touched her. Veronica was as possessive as he was.

 

“Should I make us something to eat?” she asked after awhile, knowing both their stomachs were probably feeling empty at this point.

 

He moaned and nodded, rolling off her and watching as she pulled her panties back on, exiting the room and leaving him alone, to stare at the ceiling and wonder how they’d gotten here.

 

He knew that there were steps they had to take, and with Monica, hopefully they’d reach their normal again.

 

He pushed himself off the bed and pulled some sweatpants on, walking to the kitchen lazily and smiling at the sight of his wife, moving around their home, so natural and inviting.

 

He belonged with her. He should have gone with her. He was starting to feel guilty for putting all this on her, when, if he was truthful with himself, it was on him too.

 

Veronica smiled back at him beautifully when she noticed him, checking him out again, perfect body and sweatpants low on his hips. She was so happy that things were shifting into a better direction. He wanted her here. And Alana was opening back up.

 

She put their plates of eggs and bacon on the table, coming to sit with him in their usual seats. One of her favorite things was just being with him in the mornings, with the house still, their babies off at school, hopefully having a nice time and learning something new.

 

She watched him eat, the two sharing smiles that made her oddly sad because they weren’t reaching his lovely eyes like usual.

 

“Are you okay, baby?” she asked, hoping desperately that he was. She couldn’t handle him regretting what they had done, again.

 

He nodded, pushing the food away as soon as he was done, rubbing his hand over his face.

 

“What is it?” she pressed gently, “Don’t worry, I don’t think I’m off the hook or anything, just because of last night… and _before_ ,” She wanted to be realistic, knowing that just because they’d slept together last night and _slept_ together this morning, that it didn’t mean things were magically back to normal. They had a lot of work to do, and she was just so happy they had Monica. She couldn’t wait for the girls to join them. She wanted to be close to all of them again, they were her life.

 

He frowned, feeling like a total prick, “Amber kissed me last night,” he admitted.

 

She was shocked for a second, not knowing how to react or what to think.

 

She thought about letting the pain and anger overtake her, but she honestly wasn’t surprised. She was sad, of course. But now it all made sense. Instead of yelling, she simply took their empty plates and rinsed them in the sink, leaving him at the table as she walked back to their room, hearing him call after her.

 

She found her pants easily and pulled them on, walking around him when he came into the room and quickly exiting to go find her handbag in the living room.

 

“Veronica,” he called, “I didn’t want her to. It didn’t mean anything,” he explained.

 

She finally looked at him, “It’s not that, Sweet Pea.”

 

“What then?” he asked, feeling panicked, knowing she was about to leave and he’d be left wondering.

 

“It’s…” she swallowed, taking a deep breath and grabbing her handbag tighter to her side, “You only opened up and eased up on me out of guilt… You didn’t really want to do what we did.”

 

“Of course I did. I love you.”

 

That made her stop for a second, tears breaching the surface as soon as he said the words. She walked over to him, and he frowned, letting her pull him down for a kiss.

 

“I love you too, baby,” she whispered so her voice wouldn’t crack through the sob that wanted to erupt. And then, she left.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t see her again until later that day, at the Den. Thankfully Amber wasn’t working, so at least neither of them had to deal with that, but when he asked her to talk, she simply asked if her and the girls could have their next session. She wanted to fix things with her daughters, and she honestly didn’t want to look at him or talk to him anymore today.

 

He agreed of course, wanting them to have their time.

 

He confessed what had happened to Toni, in their office, when Veronica was gone for the day.

 

She shook her head at him, and he knew those words of wisdom that he so desperately needed were coming.

 

“Look, I’ve stayed out of this, you’re both adults, it’s your life. But I just can’t stand it anymore. You’re making her miserable, and honestly, she doesn’t deserve it,” Toni told him.

 

“You have no idea what you have, you’re such an idiot sometimes. Veronica has literally given you everything. She had your babies, who I know are your whole world, it’s like you were born to be a dad… She’s smart, she works… She’s fucking _gorgeous_ ,” she said with enthuses, as if he didn’t know.

 

“And best of all, she supports you. And all she wanted from you was the same support in return. Imagine if she asked you to be a mechanic your whole life; imagine if she didn’t help us make this place a reality. This is our dream, SP, we get to live it everyday, and it’s because of her. She believes in you and your dreams, all you had to do was believe in hers.”

 

He sunk into his chair, knowing everything she said was true, and he’d been the biggest asshole standing in her way.

 

“I can’t take seeing her this way. She’s heart broken. She feels like she failed at her dream. And like she lost her family in the process. I have no idea how that must feel, but I see it. And even though she feels like shit, even though she lost her whole life and family, she’s still here every day, trying to prove to you that she loves you and the girls, and that she just wants to come live your dream with you again.”

 

He swallowed, feeling like shit because she was right. Veronica did feel that way. She’d said it to him, she’d told him that she failed, and that killed him. She didn’t fail, she just didn’t have support. If she stayed with her parents and never had kids with him, she’d probably be up on some billboard up in Times Square, or running a billion dollar company with her father.

 

She chose him.

 

And he needed to choose her this time.

 

With his head in his hands again, Toni stood and rubbed his back, “You gotta fix things, man.”

 

* * *

 

When he got home he heard the girls in the kitchen, and like a man on a mission he followed the beautiful sound.

 

Veronica was by the sink, Mina with her books open at the counter and Alana doing the same but at the table.

 

“Daddy’s home!” Mina said excited, hoping off the stool and running towards him.

 

He lifted her easily, kissing her cheek and heading straight for Veronica.

 

She was surprised when as soon as she turned he was wrapping his free arm around her. He moved down and kissed her, deep and meaningful, her body tensing for a second before relaxing into the comfort of it, and returning his kiss.

 

Mina squealed at their side, wrapping her arms around them.

 

It made Veronica laugh, hearing her baby so happy.

 

“Are you back together?” she asked, as soon as her parents pulled back from their kiss.

 

Sweet Pea placed another big kiss on her cheek, ignoring her question and instead asking Veronica to, “move back home?”

 

She frowned up at him, surprised by his show of love in front of their daughters, “Only if everyone’s okay with it.”

 

They all looked over at Alana, who sighed dramatically and stood. They expected her to go to her room, but instead she joined them, hugging her family, unable to stop her laugh when Mina cheered.

 

Veronica looked up at her husband, with both their children in their loving arms, and although she knew they were nowhere near close to being okay again, this was a start.

 

They didn’t have just new wounds to fix - they had old ones too. Being open and talking about it would help, she was sure, and she was so ready to be _home_. She realized she missed being the one they replied on, having a sense of purpose in this amazing life she got to live with them.

 

“I love you,” she told him, looking back and forth between her daughters, “you too,” she told Alana, kissing her cheek and stroking her hair.

 

“And me?” Mina asked.

 

“We all love you most, don’t worry,” Alana laughed with another roll of the eyes.

 

* * *

 

It felt like forever since she was home. She’d been back for awhile, but after moving back in, time picked back up, the four of them falling into old routines.

 

Monica helped them, helped them be more open and understanding. It was good.

 

But Sweet Pea could tell, even though she was happy, and they were slowly getting back to normal, Veronica was still grieving the loss of her dream.

 

He apologized one night, telling her he should have gone with her, should have supported her.

 

She appreciated it, but she shook her head and told him she just wanted to put it behind her now. It was time to be realistic, and live in the real world. Her dream had a one in a million chance of becoming true. She should have known better.

 

It wasn’t like her; it wasn’t like his wife to give up. And she had been right; their daughters needed strong parents who would encourage them to fight for their dreams too.

 

So, he asked Mina to keep her mum distracted for the morning while Alana, Toni, and a few of their Serpent friends worked on a small remodel in the Den.

 

Mina was oddly into their shopping trip that day. Which Veronica found weird, because it was usually Alana, much like her mother, who liked to shop. She figured maybe it was just Mina being excited to spend time together, or maybe she was entering into a more girly stage of life where she wanted more clothes to play with. After all, Alana would kill her if she took anything from her closet.

 

The two of them had a nice lunch together, discussing some of the items they’d picked up.

 

Sweet Pea texted her, asking if she could stop by The Den on their way home, to pick Alana up. So, once she took care of the bill, she and Mina headed over, singing along to the radio and laughing.

 

This is all she wanted now. The laughter of her baby filling her heart was everything that was good in the world.

 

Mina ran into the Den ahead of her, Veronica walking in as normal, only to stop in her tracks when she realized something was different.

 

The furniture was rearranged slightly, a new small stage, stereo system, speakers, and microphone positioned towards the back.

 

Alana was standing behind the microphone, looking like an angel with her big smile.

 

“What’s this?” she asked, Sweet Pea coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

She smiled and held onto his hands, looking around to see various Serpent members taking a load off at the bar.

 

“We want to live your dream with you, baby. You never failed us, and we don’t want to fail you.” He told her

 

She frowned and turned back to him, realizing what was going on, and wanting to cry at the awesomeness of it.

 

“We’re already a bar and longue, now we’re gonna have some live entertainment too… what do you think?” he asked, looking down into her eyes, all the love in the world reflecting back at him.

 

Fangs whistled from the bar, “Hey! We can for the show!” He teased.

 

Veronica smiled at him, her gaze moving back up to her husband.

 

“These losers helped us set it up,” he told her, tilting his head at his friends.

 

She looked over at them thankfully; glad she had a family in them too. They had all always been so helpful, from the moment she and Sweet Pea had to become adults.

 

“Thank you guys!” she called out, Toni winking at her from behind the bar.

 

“Come sing, mama!” Mina said into the microphone, Veronica and Sweet Pea looking over at their daughters on the intimate stage.

 

She was so overcome with gratefulness and love that she wasn’t sure her voice would work.

 

“Can I request one first?” she asked, and Sweet Pea smiled.

 

“Alana, why don’t you start us off?” he asked her, holding Veronica tighter.

 

Alana nodded and went over to start the music, Pharrell’s Happy coming over the speakers.

 

She laughed when the two girls began singing. Alana was a natural of course, and Mina was just the happiest little girl in the world, so excited to be included with her big sister, and to see her parents happy.

 

Sweet Pea swayed her, still holding her from behind and kissing the side of her head.

 

She really was _happy_ , feeling like her family knew exactly what she needed, when she didn’t.

 

Everyone cheered for the girls, and it made veronica laugh harder, these big biker dudes singing along.

 

Fangs joined the girls on the stage, lifting Mina and spinning her around.

 

This was incredible.

 

* * *

 

It had been almost a year since Veronica had been back home. It took them awhile to become a team again, it took him awhile to let his pain go, and when he finally did, he realized how much better it felt helping Veronica overcome hers.

 

Thanks to Monica they talked more, and he actually listened. Their marriage wasn’t just about what he wanted, it was about what she wanted too. Only once their wants aligned was it right.

 

The Den was dim, with a romantic atmosphere as he watched his incredible wife, singing her soul out before him.

 

 _And meet me there, bundles of flowers_  
We wait through the hours of cold  
Winter shall howl at the walls  
Tearing down doors of time  
Shelter as we go

 

It was the Den’s weekly night off, and the two of them were celebrating their anniversary, deciding on here because they didn’t want to be around other people. Veronica had brought them dinner, the plates long ago emptied at the table.

 

 _And promise me this_  
You'll wait for me only  
Scared of the lonely arms  
Surface, far below these burn  
And maybe, just maybe I'll come home

 

She was fucking amazing, and he was the luckiest man in the world to have made a family with her. She was the reason he was who he was today, the reason his life had such purpose. He was so happy she had come home.

 

When she finished the song and he cheered for her, she smiled beautifully and hurried off the stage and into his arms. He loved seeing her so happy, lifting her feet off the floor with his strong hug.

 

“That was beautiful, baby… How lucky am I to be surrounded by such talented women all day,” he mused, her arms holding on around his shoulders.

 

“I don’t know,” she sighed, looking up innocently, “Maybe you’ll get another guy soon to help even out the radio,” she teased, making him chuckle as he put her down.

 

“Don’t tease. You know we decided to only consider another one when we’re both ready.” And they hadn’t had that talk in awhile. If they never had another one, then the life they had and their lovely family was more than enough.

 

“Well, too late daddy, someone’s already on their way,”

 

He frowned at the realization.

 

She laughed lightly at the look on his face.

 

“No, babe…” he shook his head, “That’s not fair on you,” he’d wanted another kid so bad, but it wasn’t fair on her, her doing what he always wanted.

 

She cupped his face, looking up at him. She may not have been ready with the girls, but she was so ready for this one. Having the girls had been the best thing in the world; she couldn’t imagine her life without them. So she knew another one would only bring her even more love and joy. She wasn’t scared this time, she felt like Sweet Pea and she were better than ever before.

 

“I want this baby… And you better as well. Because you kinda already made it happen,” she teased, looking down between them.

 

In the second that it took her to look back up at him he’d brought his lips down against hers, kissing her with all the love in his heart, “I love you so much,”

 

She hummed, “I love you too,” and watched as he dropped to his knees, kissing her still flat stomach.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with that last section a lot. I got rid of it and put it back in like ten times before just deciding to leave it in.
> 
> I know not all their issues were resolved towards the end, but I think that's okay, because some issues just take a whole life together to work with.
> 
> Alana does go back to singing, and Amber eventually quits, but I didn't feel like that was important to add, but I am here in the notes incase anyone was wondering.
> 
> Thank you all again!


End file.
